The Indoraptor
The ''Indoraptor'' is the the ultimate antagonist of the 2018 blockbuster film Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom. He is the smaller and newer brother of both of the ''I. rexes'', and under the requests of the late Vic Hoskins, he was created by Henry Wu and Eli Mills with the combination of both Velociraptor and Indominus rex DNA. Biography Background Commander Vic Hoskins had a plan to create the Indoraptor and sell him to military via auctions which are organized by his boss, Gunnar Eversol. Near the end of Jurassic World, Hoskins tried to create him along with many other vicious predators, without Henry Wu's help. However, he was eaten by Delta before he could accomplish his goals. After Hoskins's death, the Indoraptor was created by chief scientist Dr. Henry Wu and by the InGen associate and Benjamin Lockwood's treacherous secretary, Eli Mills. He was created by both Velociraptor and Indominus rex DNA. Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom During the events of the film, the Indoraptor, inside his cage, is about to be sold to a military company during an auction run by Gunnar Eversol. Owen, however, helps a Stygimoloch named Stiggy escape from her cage, and then she starts rampaging the area. The fearsome Indoraptor encounters Ken Wheatley, who supposedly tranquilizes him. He lures the hunter into his trap by pretending to be asleep, and as the hunter tries to pull out one of the Indoraptor's teeth to check if he's dead or alive, the Indoraptor snaps off Ken's arm, and then kills him. Gunnar tries to escape through the lift, but the Indoraptor manages to deactivate it with his tail, causing the doors to open. Therefore, the fearsome monster kills Gunnar, and also presumably kills Gunnar's workers. The Indoraptor then bursts into a room, killing some InGen mercenaries which accompany Eli Mills, who runs off like a coward. The Indoraptor then enters the dinosaur sculpture exhibition zone, and stalks on Owen, Claire and Maisie. He climbs on an Agujaceratops fossil and realizes that they are hiding. He then attacks the trio, and forces them to climb the stairs until they get to the roof of the building. He then follows the trio and tries to hunt them all down at the top of a glass roof. However, Blue later starts fighting him, and as they struggle and brake the glass beneath them, the Indoraptor falls onto the horns of the Agujaceratops fossil. The fossilized horns dig two holes in his side, killing him. Trivia * The Indoraptor has less screentime than Eli Mills and Ken Wheatley. * The Indoraptor is rather a dinosaur villain, and is far more dangerous then Eli Mills (the other main antagonist of the film). However, the former is also much less ambitious, as he's just a brutal dinosaur. * The Indoraptor is far more powerful and deadly than the Indominus rex, and he has much more screentime. He bears as one of the biggest dinosaur threats in the Jurassic Park/''Jurassic World'' franchise altogether. * The Indoraptor was made under Hoskins's commands, and as part of his legacy and scheme. * The Indoraptor could be considered as the most dangerous and ruthless dinosaur in the Jurassic Park franchise. Category:Jurassic Park Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Homicidal Category:Animals Category:True Neutral Category:Spree Killers Category:Masterminds Category:Tricksters Category:Strategic Villains Category:Deceased Category:Died in Disgrace Category:Genocidal Category:Nihilists Category:Murderers Category:Prehistoric Category:Fearmongers Category:Force of Nature Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Destroyer Category:Mass Murderers Category:Predators Category:Giants Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Trap Masters Category:Scapegoat Category:Animal Killers Category:Amoral Category:Brutes Category:Abusers Category:Evil Creation Category:Evil VS Evil Category:Provoker Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Archenemy Category:Vandals Category:Xenophobes Category:Control Freaks Category:Warmongers Category:Warlords Category:Big Bads Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Extremists Category:Traitors Category:Minions Category:Pawns Category:Sadists Category:Homicidal Villains Category:Killjoy Category:Tyrants Category:The Heavy Category:Empowered Category:Saboteurs Category:Stalkers Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Monsters Category:Obsessed Category:Power Hungry Category:Fighter Category:Child Abusers Category:Omnicidal Maniacs Category:Cheater Category:Overconfident Category:Plague Bringers Category:Psycopaths Category:Sociopaths Category:Egomaniacs Category:Inconclusive Villains Category:Titular Villains Category:Mental Illness Category:Legacy Villains Category:Misanthropes Category:Emotional Category:Tragic Category:Evil Genius Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Bullies Category:Males Category:Mutilators Category:Nemesis